Grievance
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Based upon the first 7 chapters of Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell by White Stag Knight. When the investigation into Wesley's disappearance is cancelled, Ensign Scott knows something is missing... ***CURRENTLY ON HIATUS FROM THIS PROJECT***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Based loosely upon the events of Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell by White Stag Knight s/8751720/1/Like-Father-Like-Son-Like-Hell up to chapter 7, after which I take the story my own way. Read Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell up to chapter 7 before reading this to understand the context better. (EDIT: I have permission from White Stag Knight to post this. Enjoy!)

* * *

Dr Crusher entered sickbay, wiping the tears from her puffy cheeks. Everyone was silent as she walked through to her office, her head down. All the staff looked to each other, silently deciding who should be the one to talk to her.

"Must I?" Alyssa Ogawa said under her breath as all eyes fell on her. She was undoubtedly Dr Crusher's closest friend among the medical staff, but Beverly was still her boss. Making her way to Dr Crusher's office, she noticed Isla working stubbornly in the lab. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days about what she was doing in there. The image on the screen was definitely not related to the topic she was supposed to be researching. Frowning, Alyssa entered the lab and tried to see what Isla was doing over her shoulder. "Isla?" She asked. Isla gasped and turned to her. Seeing Alyssa standing there she calmed, fearing Dr Crusher might've found her. "What are you doing?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Isla asked, a guilty expression on her face.

"Depends," Alyssa said skeptically. Isla had never kept secrets before. Something must be wrong, Alyssa deduced.

"I'm trying to see if there was anything abnormal about the ion storm," Isla told her. Alyssa raised her eyebrows.

"The investigation is over," Alyssa told her gently. "I'm sorry Isla, Wesley's dead."

"I don't believe that," Isla said bluntly and turned back to her work, a determined expression on her face.

"Isla, no science officer, engineer or even Data could find anything to indicate he's alive," Alyssa argued.

"They haven't found anything to say he's dead either," Isla snapped quietly, typing furiously into the computer.

"How long have you been working on this?" Alyssa inquired.

"Since they cancelled the official investigation," Isla informed her. "I thought that they could find something, but now everyone's stopped looking I'm doing it myself. My research can wait, Wesley's more important."

"You really think he's alive?" Alyssa asked in wonder.

"Yes," Isla said without hesitation. The certainty in her voice sparked a glimmer of hope in Nurse Ogawa. Isla could sense it.

"What makes you so sure?" Nurse Ogawa queried. Isla turned to her.

"I can sense people's minds," Isla explained, laying down the basics. "I've felt it when someone's died before. I can feel it. In here." She tapped the side of her head. "One less voice shouting. But when that shuttle exploded, nothing. Nothing! I don't believe Wesley's dead and as long as I believe that, I'm going to do my duty as a fellow officer and friend to try to help him." she turned back to her computer. Alyssa left quietly. She looked back over her shoulder in the doorway, seeing Isla crouched over the computer as she furiously inputted commands. Her hope was admirable, but worth nothing. Wesley was dead and there was nothing they could do about it, Alyssa thought sadly, turning to Dr Crusher's office. Dr Crusher sat at her desk, staring at the wall.

"Dr Crusher?" Alyssa asked, entering her boss' office cautiously. Dr Crusher looked up at her and blinked before registering what was happening.

"Alyssa," Dr Crusher said and looked back down. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Alyssa clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I just wanted you to know that you're not alone," Alyssa said, doing her best to comfort her friend. "Dr Selar, Dr Hill, all of us, we're here for you." Dr Crusher closed her eyes as more tears welled.

"Thank you Alyssa," she said quietly. She turned back to her computer monitor. Alyssa got the message and left silently. As soon as she'd gone, Dr Crusher let out a sigh and looked up desperately. She didn't look anywhere in particular. Perhaps she was looking for Jack, she didn't know. "Oh Wes!" she whispered before putting her head on her arms, crying quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

In the lab, Isla had come across something. Her eyes widened, seeing a possible new lead in the investigation. But the investigation is cancelled, she reminded herself. If I look into this myself, if it comes up empty no one has to know, she argued. If it does come up with something, we're one step closer to finding Wesley, whether that's a body or a boy. If that's the case, Captain Picard would surely reopen the investigation!

She got up and headed into sickbay, straight to Alyssa. Isla needed permission to use either a science station on the Bridge or a station in Engineering to be able to look into it further.

"Nurse Ogawa?" she asked quietly when Alyssa discharged her patient.

"What is it, Isla?" Alyssa inquired in the same hushed tone.

"I think I've found something, I don't know yet but it could be related," Isla informed her in a whisper. "I need permission to use either a science station on the Bridge or a station in Engineering to find out more." Alyssa's expression froze.

"No, the investigation is over," Alyssa told Isla stubbornly and went off. Isla closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking slow breaths. Didn't Alyssa realise what this might mean? Wesley might still be alive! Dr Crusher wouldn't need to be sitting alone in her office crying; she could have hope that something was being done. Isla turned and saw Alyssa speak quietly to the other nurses and doctors. They all nodded and went back to their jobs. Isla decided to approach Dr Hill.

"Dr Hill?" she asked as he typed something into the computer, updating the logs.

"No," he said, not able to meet Isla's eyes. She could sense the sadness in him. The sadness in all of them. Wesley was part of the Enterprise. His death was hard on all of them. Isla looked around, realising none of the other officers would give her permission. She closed her eyes. What am I going to do?! she screamed in her mind. She could sense Dr Crusher in her office and an idea sparked. Isla made a beeline for Dr Crusher's office, going straight past Alyssa.

"I'll ask Dr Crusher then," she breathed and went around the corner before Alyssa could stop her. She stood in front of Dr Crusher's office and knocked on the door frame. Dr Crusher hurriedly wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"Come in," she said, her voice husky with crying. Isla swallowed down the lump in her throat, sensing Alyssa standing just out of sight, anger burning towards the young ensign. Stepping into Dr Crusher's office, Isla screwed her hands into fists, finding her palms sweaty and throat dry.

"I've been doing some research into the ion storm on Messier," Isla informed her. Dr Crusher closed her eyes and held her breath. "I need permission to use a science station on the Bridge or a station in Engineering. I tried asking the other officers, but they don't believe I have a lead." She could sense the internal battle going on behind Dr Crusher's closed lids.

"Wesley's dead," Dr Crusher said and opened her eyes, the sadness flowing through. Isla looked her straight in the eyes, knowing that Dr Crusher would only believe her if she did so.

"I don't believe that," Isla said bluntly. "There are quite a few people on this ship who don't believe that." She added in an effort to make Dr Crusher feel better, but it only made her feel like Captain Picard was giving up on him. She knew the captain was under orders from Starfleet, but this was her son, her universe.

"Go to Engineering and speak to LaForge," Dr Crusher ordered her. Isla didn't even say anything as she left. Alyssa grabbed her shoulder as she passed on the way out, pulling her into the lab.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded in a hushed tone, shaking Isla.

"What's right by Wesley," Isla said coldly. "I didn't want to have to ask Dr Crusher, but this might be our only chance of finding him alive."

"You really think you can do this?" Alyssa asked. Isla could sense her hope.

"It's our last chance," Isla told her. Alyssa let go of her shoulder and Isla left before she changed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Making her way to Engineering, Isla managed to overhear LaForge shouting at some of his officers. A very shaken looking Lieutenant stumbled past her, carrying his report.

"Lieutenant?" she asked him. "What was Commander LaForge shouting about?" she continued quietly when the officer stopped to face her.

"I think I've found something in regards to Wesley," he informed her, holding up the report. "But he says the investigation's over. I think we can find something more though."

"So do I," Isla agreed. "May I read your report?" she inquired. He passed it over, happy to receive some agreement, even if it was a science Ensign. Isla's eyes widened as she scan read the document. "This is exactly what I thought," she murmured and looked up into the lieutenant's eyes. She started to go tell LaForge when the lieutenant grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, he's in a really bad mood," he warned.

"I WANT THOSE GLITCHES GONE IN FIVE MINUTES ENSIGN!" LaForge shouted in Engineering. Isla glanced at the lieutenant.

"I don't care, if it helps Wesley I'm doing it," she said. He let her go and she strode confidently into Engineering. "Commander LaForge?" Isla said, approaching him. Engineering fell silent as he turned to her.

"Yes, what do you want?" LaForge demanded. He saw the report in her hands and recognised it as the lieutenant's. He glared across the room where the lieutenant stood, trying to be invisible. "The investigation is OVER." He shouted and went to sulk in his office.

"Permission to speak frankly, sir," Isla cocked her head. LaForge didn't pay her any attention so she followed him. "That's a load of bull and you know it." She said quietly, not wanting all of Engineering to hear but knowing all of Engineering could hear.

"Ensign, go back to sickbay," LaForge turned to her. "NOW!" he shouted when she didn't move. "GET OUT!" he shouted again. She didn't even flinch.

"No," she told him sternly. "If there is any chance Wesley is alive, I am not letting it go." She held up the report for him.

"Ensign-" LaForge warned.

"Commander, if it were me who'd been taken it would be Wesley standing here right now telling you he'd found something," Isla snapped at him. She'd crossed the line. No point holding back now, Isla decided. "Wesley didn't die in that shuttle explosion. He wasn't beamed off by any of the transporter beams. It wasn't Ferengi, Romulans or any other alien we've encountered that took him. The wormhole on the other side of the system? It's giving off a signal IDENTICAL to the ion storm. The ion storm that Wesley worked out ISN'T an ion storm! Open your eyes! We haven't lost him. We need to get to that wormhole and find out where it leads. If it doesn't lead us to Wesley, then I'll accept whatever punishment comes my way for delaying a mission. But if we don't even try, I hope you'll be happy with that sitting on your conscience for the rest of your life. That you gave up on him. That we all gave up on him! Wesley deserves more than that!" She began shouting passionately. "We have a lead! Every second we waste arguing is a second he could die. I don't care what you say, but I refuse to give up on him." She turned and went to an empty station, the room watching her in silence as she set to work.

"You'll be courtmarshalled for this," LaForge warned her.

"If it gets Wesley back, fine," Isla said coldly. LaForge went over to her, watching her work.

"You're that certain we can still find him?" he whispered in her ear.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have just risked my entire Starfleet career being impudent to a commanding officer," Isla pointed out. "Vulcan logic, remember?" she added when he hesitated.

"Commander Riker, Commander Data, please come to Engineer," LaForge said in his communicator. Isla smiled as she continued to work as fast but still correct, as she could. He trusted her.


End file.
